


Friends to Lovers

by aexthetic_luv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Draco, Confused Harry, Draco's parents are still muggle hating bastards, Fluff, I'll just add tags as I go, So Harry's parents are still alive, Voldemort doesn't exist in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexthetic_luv/pseuds/aexthetic_luv
Summary: Hi! I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading! I've always wanted to write a FanFiction and would be SO awesome if you just dropped a quick comment to tell me if you enjoyed or not. I also hope for some constructive cristism too so I can make this story more enjoyable for you!-K
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 8





	1. The Room of Requirement

It was my fifth year at Hogwarts. My home away from home, or so Hermione likes to call it. All the first-years just got sorted and Dumbledore said his speech. I craned my neck and saw the person I’ve been looking for this entire time. Malfoy. He’s changed his hair. Instead of his usual perfectly slicked back hair it was long, and parted in the middle. It framed his face perfectly. And it looked so soft. 

Harry’s fingers twitched. Merlin, what’s wrong with you today? Harry mentally scolded himself and pried his eyes away from Malfoy, but all through dinner his eyes found their way back to the blond again and again.

____________________

“You alright Harry? You were pretty quiet during dinner.” said Ron,

“Hm? Oh, yeah I’m good,” answered Harry. He told the fat lady the password(Crackerjack) then climbed in the portrait hole. The common room was quite noisy with the chatter of students, but Harry paid them no attention and walked straight to the boys Dormitory for his trunk. He got some clothes and tucked them under his arm and threw his invisibility cloak over his head.

There were so many students in the common room that Harry had a hard time dodging all of them. He accidentally bumped into a small first-year who turned to apologize, “Sorr-” she began but seeing as no one was behind her she blinked and scurried off.

When he got out of the common room he made his way to the seventh floor and paced back and forth three times. Sure enough, a pair of doors appeared and Harry went inside. There were racks with dumbbells neatly lined up and shiny, some stationary bikes and all kinds of gym equipment for Harry. There was also a clothes rack with a selection of t-shirts and shorts for Harry to work out in. 

Harry removed the bundle of clothes from under his arm and hung them up on some spare hangers so they didn’t get wrinkled. He ditched the shirts and grabbed a pair of black shorts and started stretching. He thought back to the feast in the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione were pretty quiet too, or at least to each other. They couldn’t even make eye contact with one another, they must’ve hooked up or something. Harry thought, and chuckled. Those two are hopeless. 

After his workout a pile of neatly folded towels appeared so he picked one up and wiped the sweat off his brow. Harry thought hard, A shower. I need a really nice and long hot shower right now. And sure enough, a door appeared and Harry got up, grabbed his clothes and headed into the huge bathroom for a nice long shower. 

When he got out he dried himself off and got dressed in his quidditch pyjamas they had little flying snitches all over them and were a gift from Mrs. Weasley. Harry quite liked them, They were soft and comfortable and warm. When he got out of the bathroom he heard a yelp and a thump. 

The room had changed when he was in the shower. There was now a rather small room with a large canopy bed with burgundy curtains and a fireplace with a blazing fireplace in the grate, “Who’s there?” He called, there were magazines on the bed, Harry craned his neck to see what kind of magazines they were when a platinum blond head appeared over the side of the bed, “Malfoy?” said Harry. Malfoy’s eyes widened when he saw Harry and frantically grabbed at the magazines spread out on the bed.

“Potter,” Malfoy managed after collecting his magazines and clutching them to his chest tightly,

“What are you doing here?” Harry said, now very self-conscious about his snitch pyjamas,

“Nothing.” said Malfoy a little too quickly. Harry cocked his head, then it suddenly dawned on him that Malfoy was on a bed reading magazines and was now trying desperately to hide them behind his back so Harry can’t see the cover. Harry smirked,

“Whatcha got there?” He asked innocently, Malfoy glared at him,

“That,” he began, “is none of your business, Potter,” It was then that Harry noticed Malfoy’s face was flushed. A giggle escaped his mouth. Harry clapped his hand over his mouth and concentrated on the pattern on the carpet under his feet. Malfoy crossed his arms which caused one of the magazines to fall flat on the bed and Harry got a good glimpse of what Malfoy was reading. It was a picture of a half naked man sprawled across a pickup truck.

Harry just had it. He bent over and put his hands on his knees and laughed until he cried. He glanced up and saw Malfoy grab his magazine and stuff and closed his eyes. In a moment all the magazines disappeared and Malfoy glanced at Harry sheepishly,

“S-s-sorry,” Harry giggled, then hiccuped,

“I see that,” Draco huffed, Harry suddenly wished he had some water after laughing so hard. A trolley appeared, on it was a pitcher of ice cold water with a few cups and some muggle cough drops to help. There was also a tray of what looked like sliced fruits and vegetables and some muggle sweets,

“Huh,” said Harry, then helped himself to some water,

“So how did you find out about the room of requirement?” Harry asked. Draco looked startled that Harry was still talking to him and cleared his throat,

“Um, is that what this room is called?” Draco asked, now wishing he had somewhere to sit other than the bed where he was currently, um, shall we say academically experiencing his male organ to the help of adult literature and photography? No. Draco almost shite his pants when a door appeared and saw a figure step out, he’d fallen off the bed and hit his head on the floor hastily tucking himself back in his trousers,

“I just said so didn’t I?” Harry said, rolling his eyes. Draco huffed and looked around, a love seat had appeared in front of the fireplace. He glared at Harry and sat down on the love seat,

“What are you doing here anyway?” Harry asked again. Draco blushed,

“I mean other then-” Harry looked towards the bed,”Other than um, reading,”

Draco ignored the questions and let his eyes roam Harry’s body. He grew taller and his shoulders were broader, he would’ve looked hot if he weren’t wearing snitch pyjamas. He just looked insanely cute. Harry’s hair was damp and sticking up in directions, 

“Your hair is ridiculous,” Draco smirked,”And your pyjamas…” He trailed off, shaking his head and stretching his legs out,

“Don’t change the subject Malfoy,” Harry said blushing,

“The slytherin’s all have girlfriends who immensely enjoy having sleepovers in the boys dormitory. If you must know I enjoy my beauty sleep thankyouverymuch,” Draco said staring into the blazing fire in front of him. Harry laughed and Draco smiled. Harry had a really nice laugh,

“Ever heard of a silencing charm?” said Harry, a chair had appeared beside draco’s seat and Harry sat down,

“Why bother when I could just come here?” Draco said cheekily, Harry nodded and looked down, then stood back up to see the trolley. When he came back he had an apple in his hand and tossed it to Draco,

“I always see you eating them so here,” Harry grabbed an apple for himself too and sat down,

“How do you know I like apples?” Draco said and raised an eyebrow, Harry just looked down and mumbled, 

“I don’t know, we all eat in the same room…” 

“Yeah, a really big room,” 

“Shut up,”

“Make me,” Harry’s head snapped up at Draco’s comment. Their eyes met for a second and  
Harry looked away quickly, suddenly very interested in his apple. Draco smirked knowingly and bit into his apple.

“Ok, well.. goodnight,” Harry said and stood up and wished for his invisibility cloak. It appeared on his lap and he threw it over his head and stood up. Draco coughed and his eyes grew wide when Harry was completely invisible.

“Where did you get that?” he asked, but Harry had already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading! I've always wanted to write a FanFiction and would be SO awesome if you just dropped a quick comment to tell me if you enjoyed or not. I also hope for some constructive cristism too so I can make this story more enjoyable for you!
> 
> -K


	2. The Plan

A.N: In this chapter I really wanted to portray Draco and Harry as very young and carefree boys (Sometimes) who are very hormonal and just liked a laugh.

The next morning after breakfast Harry’s first class was Potions and, of course that was with the Slytherins, Typical, he thought. After last night Harry really didn’t want to see or talk to Draco, what were you thinking? Harry mentally smacked himself upside the head. But last night when he said ‘make me’... Harry shuddered, told himself to get it together and walked into the class.

Snape was being an arse and Harry could feel Malfoy’s eyes boring into the back of my head. He shook his head and sent a backwards one finger salute,

“Mr. Potter, 15 points from Gryffindor,” Snape mumbled, still with his back turned and writing up homework on the board. Harry could almost hear Malfoy’s smirk. He ducked his head down and finished copying the homework assignment on the board.

“You are dismissed,” Snape drawled 10 minutes later and there were sounds of metal legs of stools scraping against the rough stone floor and everyone gathering up their papers. Harry stood straight up, grabbed his papers and quill and walked straight out the door,

“Potter!” Harry heard behind him but he kept walking,”Potter!” he heard again more desperately this time.

“What?” he spat and spun on his heels only to find himself inches away from Malfoy’s face. Both boys' eyes widened and back away a little bit.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Harry folded his arms and said nothing,“Why are you being all pissy?” Malfoy said now glaring at him. Harry glared back,

“Since when do you care if I’m pissy? Especially when you’ve got your head up your arse most of time,” Harry shot back,

“Look. I just wanted to ask you not to tell anyone about what happened last night,”

“That I caught you jerking off to gay porn?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. Draco flinched and a light pink dusted his pale cheeks,

“Yeah. that.” he mumbled,

“You’re not even going to deny it?” Harry said shocked

“No. Just...just don’t tell anyone ok? My Father would have my head if he found out,” he looked pleadingly at Harry, who’s face softened,

“What kind of person do you think I am Malfoy? Of Course I won’t tell,” Harry said. Draco nodded then turned and walked down the hall. 

Instantly Harry felt bad for being an arse. Then he turned and went off to Herbology.

____________________

It was lunchtime and Harry was looking for Malfoy. Usually it was easy spotting Draco, his hair was like a beacon in the sea of other black haired Slytherins. The doors burst open and Draco and his gang walked in, Harry’s breath hitched, Draco had a certain air around him, as if someone pissed him off not moments before. Draco’s face was hard as stone, his eyes glared at anything and everything as he walked to the Slytherin table his hair bouncing up and down with his steps. He looked too gorgeous to be true.

“Holy sh-” He started but caught himself and snapped his mouth shut. Ron noticed and gave him a questioning look. Harry looked down and tried to keep eating, but it was so hot in the room right then. Harry forced down a few more bites of his chicken wrap and stood up. 

“Mate?” Ron asked when Harry wiped his mouth and turned to leave, but Harry ignored him and started walking down towards the huge double doors. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him and turned to look at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was staring and didn’t even flinch when Harry’s gaze landed on him. Harry held eye contact for a couple moments then made his way toward the 7th floor. When he was in the Room of Requirement he sat down on the loveseat next to a fireplace. A couple bottles of Butterbeer appeared along with some glasses and as Harry poured himself a glass he heard the door that he came in bang open.

“What the fuck was that?” 

Malfoy. I should’ve known he would know where I was, Harry thought.

“What was what?” He asked coolly and turned to look at Malfoy,

“You’re impossible,” was all Draco could say. Harry took a sip of Butterbeer, it burned going down his throat and he spluttered and coughed,

“Is this there alcohol in here?” Harry asked, mostly to himself.

“Of course there is, that’s what the red cap on the bottle means,” Draco answered as though it was obvious. He walked over and poured himself a full cup and sat down on a separate couch on the right of Harry’s loveseat. He crossed one leg and took a long drink from his glass while Harry watched him with wide eyes.

“What?” he spat at Harry

“Er… it’s just..erm..you’re 15..uh..nevermind,” 

Draco loved watching Harry squirm. He smirked and turned his head and watched the fire in front of him.

“So... who pissed you off?” Harry asked and he watched as Draco’s face hardened again.

“Millicent.”

“M-Millicent Bulstrode?”

Draco sighed,”Yeah,”

Harry nodded and didn’t say anything. Draco could practically hear the question in the air and sighed,

“Say it,” 

“What did she do?” Harry asked right away.

“Ever heard of Merrilum Optimuss?” Harry shook his head.

“It’s a charm,”

“I figured,” 

Draco shot him a look, and Harry smiled innocently.

“The cow got me under a mistletoe and charmed it so when another person joins me we can’t leave an invisible circle until we kiss,”

Harry made a face,”You snogged Millicent Bulstrode?”

Draco snorted,”I wish. But before she stepped under the damn thing Marcus Flint ran up to me to ask me about Quidditch tryouts. We were stuck there for half an hour before I was tired and hungry from yelling at Millicent to find a countercurse,”

Harry’s eyes widened and for a moment he said nothing. Then with a great big snort Harry doubled over laughing. Harry had never laughed so hard before and even Malfoy had never seen anyone laugh so violently. Draco smirked and soon after joined Harry in laughing, until there were tears streaming down both they’re faces. 

“Eheheh Y-you snogged M-M-Marcus?” Harry said, clutching his sides and giggling.

“Don’t remind me.” Draco said, still chuckling. Harry’s laughter was slowly subsiding now and he glanced at Draco. He realized this was probably the happiest he'd ever seen Draco. He wasn’t even sure if he ever heard Draco laugh. He smiled softly and let his gaze drift to the fire again.

____________________

It was week away from Halloween and Harry and Draco had met in the Room of Requirement several times. Whenever they see each other in the halls they would smile at each other, but of course never in front of Hermione and Ron. Whenever they met up they mostly talked about Quidditch and Draco almost getting caught by Filch sneaking up to the ROR to see Harry.

“I can’t believe I’m risking losing house points just to come and meet Harry Potter,” Draco said, grinning. 

“Yeah it would be a shame if you lost all those points after winning a game from Quidditch,” Harry said smugly, knowing Slytherin had never beat Gryffindor while he was on the team.

“You know you’re kind of growing on me,” Draco smiled, Harry positively beamed. Draco stood up and a door appeared, Harry assumed it was a bathroom.

“Like a wart.” Draco added.

“Hey!” Harry said, then got up to tackle Draco, but he was too slow. Draco sprinted to the bathroom giggling like a little girl. When the door slammed in Harry’s face, he paused. 

Harry wasn’t sure what he was feeling about Draco. He wished that they’re relationship didn’t have to be a secret. He wished that him, Draco, Ron and Hermione could all hang out together. Harry smiled, he could almost see it, all four of them sitting at a table in The Three Broomsticks and just laughing and drinking Butterbeer. 

And. And he wished he knew why he felt what he felt towards Draco. Half the time Harry catches himself thinking about Draco’s lips and how soft they looked too often to be healthy. Sometimes he imagines himself running his fingers through Draco’s platinum blond hair while leaving marks all over his pale delectable neck and shoulders…

“Helloooo? Anybody home?” Draco said while knocking on Harry’s forehead.

“Ow!” Harry said rubbing his forehead while Draco laughed, “Git,” He muttered and joined Draco near the fireplace. Draco was laying on his couch watching Harry and smiling, his silver eyes sparkling. Another thing Harry liked was Draco’s eyes, sometimes they seemed grey but most of the time they shine like real silver. He’s too beautiful for his own good, Harry found himself thinking.

“Knut for your thoughts?” Harry froze like a kid who just got caught doing something naughty, he cleared his throat, “What? Uh I was just thinking about Quidditch,” Draco raised an eyebrow. Gryffindors. They were terrible at lying.

“Mmmhmm,” Draco hummed, his way of telling Harry he didn’t believe him. Harry’s face was red but his eyes still glistened. Harry’s eyes were dark green and shiny like emeralds and sometimes when he’s annoyed or sad his eyes go dull. They sat like that for a while. Observing each other, but it wasn’t awkward. It was anything but, it was passionate and loving and kind. So, of course the boys didn’t notice.

____________________

“Wanna have some fun?” Harry asked Draco, grinning. Draco looked up from his book, they were in the Room of Requirement. 

“What did you have in mind?” Draco asked, and Harry told him his plan.

____________________

Harry and Draco arrived at The Three Broomsticks separately. They acknowledged each other with stiff nods and headed inside. The pub was crowded and everyone was chatting loudly, Perfect. When Madam Rosmerta came over to ask them for they’re orders they both said butterbeer while glaring at each other.

“Why am I here, Potter?” Draco spat, loud enough for people to hear.

“You can save being a git for later when you’re talking with-” Harry said very loudly, he knew people were listening to them, that was their plan. He leaned in and propped his elbow’s on the table and whispered, “Did you cast the charm?” Draco winked then stood up so fast his chair fell back.

“How dare you,” He said dangerously. The whispers were starting now, everyone was talking behind their hands and some were just wide eyed and staring.

“I went through all that for you to accuse me like this?” Draco said teary eyed. Harry had to give it to him. Draco was spectacular at acting. They were both standing up now with both fists clenched, Draco’s fake tear fell down his cheek and people were getting restless, they weren’t even trying to cover that they were eavesdropping. 

“Yes. You wasted your time. I thought Malfoy’s were smarter than that,” Harry said. Malfoy grabbed the chair he set the charm on and hit Harry over the head, everyone in the pub froze. The chair broke* and Harry dropped like a stone. Malfoy brushed his hands on his trousers and proceeded to drag Harry out of the pub.

As soon as they were out the door both Harry and Draco sprinted to nearby bushes as soon as the customers of The Three Broomsticks raced out looking alarmed and scared. They all ran to nearby people minding their own business or even inside shops asking where the hell was Malfoy and Harry’s body. Harry and Draco watched this all from the bushes, they were trying to conceal their laughter until Draco gave up and cast a silencing charm.

After their violent fits of laughing uncontrollably they got under Harry’s invisibility cloak and headed back to Hogwarts. As soon as they were in The Room of Requirement they dropped to the floor and laughed so hard until they couldn’t breathe,

“D-did you see they’re faces?” Harry wheezed, Draco imitated their shocked faces which looked even sillier since he was still giggling. When they both stopped laughing they walked over to the fireplace and took their usual seats. 

They were both smiling and watching the fire intently when a bruise salve appeared next to Harry. Draco’s smile dropped, “I hurt you?” he asked, his face dripping with concern.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t even hurt,” Harry shrugged it off.

“The Room of Requirement can hear your thoughts, Harry. You must have been thinking about it if the room thought you needed a bruise salve,” Draco said, glaring at him. He stood up and grabbed the salve, “Take off your shirt,” he ordered. Harry binked.

“Merlin’s balls Harry, it's not like I haven’t seen you shirtless before,” There was one boy’s changing room down in the Quidditch field. Which, everyone thought was stupid since that’s where most of the fights start, because of the tension the game caused. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and let Draco find the bruise. 

Draco did a sharp intake of breath when he saw it. It was about the size of a lime and an ugly dark purple. He rubbed some salve on the bruise, almost instantly the bruise looked better, but still visible. Draco stood up, “Well, I’m off to bed. See you Potter,” then turned to leave before Harry could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Malfoy had cast a charm over the chair earlier to to loosen the glue that held the chair together so Harry wouldn't ACTUALLY get knocked out. 
> 
> Thank you to the guests who left kudos yesterday! I didn't think anybody would like it, the first chapter was kind of a trial run to see if people wanted me to write more. But today I just woke up and thought 'fuck it, I'll finish this story even if nobody reads it' but then I saw the kudos and practically bounced in my seat the entire time I was writing this chapter. XD   
> Anyways I hope you all are having a great day today. Take care!
> 
> -K


	3. The News

The next day at breakfast, Harry was sitting and staring into space, “Are you alright Harry?” Hermione asked, looking concerned.

“Hm? Oh. yeah, I’m fine,” Harry gave her an exhausted smile.

“Did you even sleep last night?” Hermione gave Harry a look. Harry rolled his eyes playfully, “I’m fine Mom,”

Just then the owls came flying in but Harry didn’t give them a second glance and proceeded to eat his marmalade on toast.

“Harry-?” Hermione had just received her Daily Prophet paper and was staring at it like it was something extremely terrifying. 

“What?” he asked and she handed him the paper. He and Malfoy were on the front cover, the headline reading: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy secret rendezvous ends up in disaster!   
Harry smirked and continued to read the rest:

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were seen in The Three Broomsticks sharing secret information on Sunday, October 27th. The pair appeared to be having an extremely heated conversation. Our sources believe the two may be having a secret tryst nobody knew about. The two were arguing about something that seemed to be a touchy subject for Mr. Malfoy, age 15, for he hit Harry Potter over the head with a chair. They were last seen as Young Mr. Malfoy proceeded to drag Harry’s unconscious body out of the pub. 

Harry stopped reading. His face was red from trying not to laugh but Hermione obviously thought otherwise,

“Oh, Harry you must be furious. That Skeeter woman is absolutely horrid, I do hope nobody believes her lies about you and Malf-”

Before Harry could stop himself, he stood up still clutching the paper and headed to the Slytherin table. Draco looked up from his seat at Harry curiously but Harry just shoved the paper in Draco’s face and held his finger under his nose from trying not to laugh. 

As Draco read the paper Harry watched, as soon as Draco read the headline he grinned and looked up at Harry. Harry nodded for him to keep reading. When Draco was done he lowered the Paper and his face slowly stretched into a smile. The two boys looked at each other and within a second, burst into laughter. Harry was holding his sides with one arm and the other on Draco’s shoulder. 

The whole school had been watching their exchange and were so surprised when they both burst out laughing. Some even started giggling but the others just looked smug. All of their faces read ‘I fucking knew it’

_____________________

After what happened in the great hall Hermione and Ron took Harry to the common room to start yelling at him.

“You’re friends with Malfoy?” Ron said the word Malfoy like one would say slug or vomit.

“And you didn’t tell us?! WE’re your best friends Harry! You would think that a sensible person would at least inform the two people that care most about them! Ooh sometimes you can be such a dunderhead and it’s so infuriating!!!” Hermione had her hands on her waist and stomped her feet. 

“And why in the Bloody Hell would you want to go being chummy with that scum? Harry, he’s been a git to us for years! What were you thinking?” 

“Oh. and don’t forget the fact that he apparently hit you in the head WITH.A.CHAIR.” 

Harry didn’t expect them to be this mad, “Look, guys. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I’m friends with Malfoy but he’s actually a really great person once you get to know him. What happened in Hogsmeade was a little prank we thought might be funny, we didn’t expect it to be on the front page of the paper,” Harry explained. 

“So you’re telling me, you let Malfoy hit you with a chair? Mate that’s worse!” Ron’s voice cracked, but Harry didn’t dare to laugh.

“He used a charm to loosen the legs a bit. It didn’t hurt.” Harry shrugged.

“How long have you been friends with him?” Ron asked the tips of his ears were bright red.

“Since September,” Harry muttered, looking down,

“A month and a half!?!?” Hermione positively shrieked, “WHY, in the name of Jesus would you think you couldn’t tell us? After everything his family has done to the Weasley’s, after everything he’s said to Muggleborns and Halfbloods. After what he’s done to you,” Hermione was holding back tears now and Harry cursed. He forgot that Malfoy was ever like that, how he insulted the Weasley’s every chance he got and how he called Hermione a Mudblood. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. He honestly felt horrible but he knew his friends felt worse right now. And it was all his fault.

Hermione was standing there with her hands in a fist by her sides. She looked like she was trying not to cry but her trembling chin gave her away. Hermione turned and ran to the girls' dormitory Ron chasing after her.

Harry watched them for a moment then dropped his head in his hands and groaned. There were other kids in the common room who were listening and staring shamelessly during the friends’ argument.

“Well? Haven’t you all nosy lumps got anything better to do?” he gave them a look so icy they all practically ran away. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, then sat and thought of how to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this chapter is sooooooo short but I had this pre-written for a couple of months now and have been super unmotivated to write. So yeah.
> 
> I hope all you beautiful people are doing amazing rn!! 
> 
> xx


	4. Harry is so confused. It's adorable.

In the great hall the next morning Harry glanced over at Draco, who was staring at Harry. He smirked and Malfoy blushed. Blushed? Harry thought since when did Malfoy blush? He glanced away, heart racing. Did Draco think of him that way? Was he looking past Harry at the Ravenclaw girls? At that thought, Harry’s cheeks flushed and his stomach tightened. The thought of one of those girls with their hands on Draco infuriated him. 

“Harry are you alright?” Dean asked,

“Yeah, Harry you’re not gobbling down your treacle tarts like usual,” Seamus added, “Better get on it before somebody else gets it.” 

Harry finished his treacle and stood to gather his things to leave, “Well, see you guys later then,” He mumbled and walked out of the hall, not noticing a pair of grey eyes watching him intently.

____________________

“And then Hermione turned and ran off with Ron following after her,” Harry took a deep breath after his long explanation of what happened the night before, “They’re really mad at me Malfoy, and I don’t know how to fix it,”

“I don’t blame them,” Draco said quietly, looking down at the ground. Harry rolled his eyes, 

“Gee thanks,” 

“No,” Draco ran a hand through his hair, “No, That’s not what I meant,” now Harry looked confused and Draco mentally beat himself up for saying anything at all, 

“I meant that I don’t blame them for hating me, my family have always given the Weasley’s a hard time and I called Hermione a M-mud-” Draco looked down, “A not-very-kind name… Harry, I’m not a nice person, in fact, I’m a pretty horrible person and I have no idea how you keep me around,” 

Harry could see the guilt and regret eating at Draco. Draco, who never let anything get to him, Draco who was always prim and proper and knew what to say at everything in every situation, Draco who was beautiful and strong. But now he was sitting in front of Harry with his grey eyes downcast and just looking… broken. Before Harry could stop himself he took Draco’s chin in his hand and tilted his stupidly gorgeous face upward, 

“You’re wrong Malfoy, I know you’re not a horrible person and I also know for a fact how kind you are. Sure, you said those things, but it doesn’t mean that you’re a bad person for it. You were just a boy like me and heck, even Ron! Just because you were brought up differently doesn’t mean you’re any different than anybody else,” Harry said softly and reassuringly, 

“Harry..” Draco whispered and grey eyes pierced Harry’s green ones, 

“Hmm?” 

“Can you please not call me that anymore?” Draco whispered, “My name is Draco,” 

Harry’s face softened and his mouth turned into a soft smile and said, “Of course Draco, but only if I get to be Harry to you too,” then he got up from his love seat and headed to the food trolley in the corner of the room. He hadn’t heard Draco’s whisper as he munched happily on a meat pie,

“You’ve always been Harry to me,”

____________________

The next morning Ron and Hermione were still giving Harry the silent treatment and purposefully sat at the other end of the table. When the owls flew in Harry wasn’t expecting anything until a small package fell in his lap. It was from his parents. Immediately Harry felt guilty for not writing to them for nearly two months. He opened the letter first: 

In the great hall the next morning Harry glanced over at Draco, who was staring at Harry. He smirked and Malfoy blushed. Blushed? Harry thought since when did Malfoy blush? He glanced away, heart racing. Did Draco think of him that way? Was he looking past Harry at the Ravenclaw girls? At that thought, Harry’s cheeks flushed and his stomach tightened. The thought of one of those girls with their hands on Draco infuriated him. 

“Harry are you alright?” Dean asked,

“Yeah, Harry you’re not gobbling down your treacle tarts like usual,” Seamus added, “Better get on it before somebody else gets it.” 

Harry finished his treacle and stood to gather his things to leave, “Well, see you guys later then,” He mumbled and walked out of the hall, not noticing a pair of grey eyes watching him intently.

____________________

“And then Hermione turned and ran off with Ron following after her,” Harry took a deep breath after his long explanation of what happened the night before, “They’re really mad at me Malfoy, and I don’t know how to fix it,”

“I don’t blame them,” Draco said quietly, looking down at the ground. Harry rolled his eyes, 

“Gee thanks,” 

“No,” Draco ran a hand through his hair, “No, That’s not what I meant,” now Harry looked confused and Draco mentally beat himself up for saying anything at all, 

“I meant that I don’t blame them for hating me, my family have always given the Weasley’s a hard time and I called Hermione a M-mud-” Draco looked down, “A not-very-kind name… Harry, I’m not a nice person, in fact, I’m a pretty horrible person and I have no idea how you keep me around,” 

Harry could see the guilt and regret eating at Draco. Draco, who never let anything get to him, Draco who was always prim and proper and knew what to say at everything in every situation, Draco who was beautiful and strong. But now he was sitting in front of Harry with his grey eyes downcast and just looking… broken. Before Harry could stop himself he took Draco’s chin in his hand and tilted his stupidly gorgeous face upward, 

“You’re wrong Malfoy, I know you’re not a horrible person and I also know for a fact how kind you are. Sure, you said those things, but it doesn’t mean that you’re a bad person for it. You were just a boy like me and heck, even Ron! Just because you were brought up differently doesn’t mean you’re any different than anybody else,” Harry said softly and reassuringly, 

“Harry..” Draco whispered and grey eyes pierced Harry’s green ones, 

“Hmm?” 

“Can you please not call me that anymore?” Draco whispered, “My name is Draco,” 

Harry’s face softened and his mouth turned into a soft smile and said, “Of course Draco, but only if I get to be Harry to you too,” then he got up from his love seat and headed to the food trolley in the corner of the room. He hadn’t heard Draco’s whisper as he munched happily on a meat pie,

“You’ve always been Harry to me,”

____________________

The next morning Ron and Hermione were still giving Harry the silent treatment and purposefully sat at the other end of the table. When the owls flew in Harry wasn’t expecting anything until a small package fell in his lap. It was from his parents. Immediately Harry felt guilty for not writing to them for nearly two months. He opened the letter first: 

Our dearest Harry, 

We hope you have a good reason for not writing to your poor mum and dad. Sirius and Remus have been complaining to me too. But in all seriousness Love, I read the article from the Daily Prophet, and even though I know, sometimes their work is a load of rubbish I can’t help but wonder what is going on between you and Draco Malfoy. You don’t have to write back with a full explanation Love, but please write back telling me you are well. 

Now, as you will see in the package the red bundle is from your father, Remus and Sirius and the black parcel is from me. 

I hope you will write back to everyone soon whenever you are ready dear.

Sincerely, 

Lily & James Potter

Harry swallowed his guilt and reached inside the package for the black parcel. It was a little package of chocolates from a muggle grocery store that he liked. Harry made a note in his head to write back to his mum and thank her later. He then proceeded to open his red parcel then stopped.

If it was from all three of them (James, Sirius and Remus) then he didn’t want to open it in the Great Hall where everyone could see. He stuffed the red package in his robes, finished his breakfast and headed to class.  
____________________

“Alright, folks it’s time to hand in yer 1 foot of parchment explaining the uses and importance of river snails please,” Hagrid barked over his class’s chattering. When the students didn’t stop talking Hagrid sighed and glanced over at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile and handed his parchment to hagrid,

“One of these days they’ll respect me, Harry,” Hagrid said sadly, his dark brown eyes watching his students,

“I think they do respect you Hagrid, just...not as much as the other professors I guess,” he glanced up sheepishly at Hagrid. Hagrid chuckled and turned to ask for the homework. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t so boring all the time Draco,” Harry heard a voice to his right. He turned and saw Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott all cornering Draco,

“Where were you last night at the Slytherin common room party Draco? With your Gryffindor boyfriend perhaps? We saw you two being chummy after that article in the Daily Prophet,” Pansy spat like the snake she was. Harry crouched down beside a thick root of a tree and watched. He knew eavesdropping was wrong but Draco looked so angry that Harry had to stay near. Just in case.

“Yeah Malfoy, how would your father react to you and Potter being all kissy faced?” Theo puckered his lips and made kissing noises,

“Really Nott? How much more immature can you get? You’re seriously threatening me with my father when I know for a fact, how much your own father would love to know why you enjoy spending nights on end in Blaise’s room?” Draco said in a dangerously low voice,

“And you Pansy, I could care less about the stupid parties you throw, they’re just excuses to get me drunk enough so I’d let you suck my cock,” Draco spat, his face and neck flushed red with anger. Harry’s stomach dropped. Draco had done… that, with Pansy? Theo and Blaise stood still, looking nervously at each other while Pansy furiously glared daggers into Draco’s skull,

“Oh like Potter could do any better than me Malfoy,” Pansy’s shrill voice cut through the air and Harry flinched. 

“I bet he could Pansy, at least he’s not whoring around like a little wench,” 

Pansy gasped and tears filled her eyes, “You don’t mean that,” 

Draco smiled. But it wasn’t the smile Harry knew. The smile he had grown to love. It was cold and reassured nothing, “Oh but I do,” Draco said simply and turned to strode but to Hagrid’s class. Harry’s eyes followed Draco’s form, he looked so beautiful and powerful as he took long strides, his blonde hair bounced and looked so voluminous and soft that Harry’s fingers itched. 

But.. Draco and Pansy... Harry swallowed his doubt and jealousy and quickly but silently, returned back to class.

Harry swallowed his guilt and reached inside the package for the black parcel. It was a little package of chocolates from a muggle grocery store that he liked. Harry made a note in his head to write back to his mum and thank her later. He then proceeded to open his red parcel then stopped.

If it was from all three of them (James, Sirius and Remus) then he didn’t want to open it in the Great Hall where everyone could see. He stuffed the red package in his robes, finished his breakfast and headed to class.  
____________________

“Alright, folks it’s time to hand in yer 1 foot of parchment explaining the uses and importance of river snails please,” Hagrid barked over his class’s chattering. When the students didn’t stop talking Hagrid sighed and glanced over at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile and handed his parchment to hagrid,

“One of these days they’ll respect me, Harry,” Hagrid said sadly, his dark brown eyes watching his students,

“I think they do respect you Hagrid, just...not as much as the other professors I guess,” he glanced up sheepishly at Hagrid. Hagrid chuckled and turned to ask for the homework. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t so boring all the time Draco,” Harry heard a voice to his right. He turned and saw Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott all cornering Draco,

“Where were you last night at the Slytherin common room party Draco? With your Gryffindor boyfriend perhaps? We saw you two being chummy after that article in the Daily Prophet,” Pansy spat like the snake she was. Harry crouched down beside a thick root of a tree and watched. He knew eavesdropping was wrong but Draco looked so angry that Harry had to stay near. Just in case.

“Yeah Malfoy, how would your father react to you and Potter being all kissy faced?” Theo puckered his lips and made kissing noises,

“Really Nott? How much more immature can you get? You’re seriously threatening me with my father when I know for a fact, how much your own father would love to know why you enjoy spending nights on end in Blaise’s room?” Draco said in a dangerously low voice,

“And you Pansy, I could care less about the stupid parties you throw, they’re just excuses to get me drunk enough so I’d let you suck my cock,” Draco spat, his face and neck flushed red with anger. Harry’s stomach dropped. Draco had done… that, with Pansy? Theo and Blaise stood still, looking nervously at each other while Pansy furiously glared daggers into Draco’s skull,

“Oh like Potter could do any better than me Malfoy,” Pansy’s shrill voice cut through the air and Harry flinched. 

“I bet he could Pansy, at least he’s not whoring around like a little wench,” 

Pansy gasped and tears filled her eyes, “You don’t mean that,” 

Draco smiled. But it wasn’t the smile Harry knew. The smile he had grown to love. It was cold and reassured nothing, “Oh but I do,” Draco said simply and turned to strode but to Hagrid’s class. Harry’s eyes followed Draco’s form, he looked so beautiful and powerful as he took long strides, his blonde hair bounced and looked so voluminous and soft that Harry’s fingers itched. 

But.. Draco and Pansy... Harry swallowed his doubt and jealousy and quickly but silently, returned back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!! I am so so sorry!! This chapter is a mess! I don't even know what I am going to write in future chapters, I just have too many ideas! Please, if you have any constructive criticism or some things you would like me to add to this story just comment!!!
> 
> I hope all you beautiful people are doing well!!!
> 
> -K


End file.
